


Cold

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Good Boyfriend Kibana | Raihan, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Dande | Leon, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Surprises, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: Winter approaches fast and Raihan, hating the cold, starts to get a little cuddly.Leon indulges him, not without a little bit of hearthache. What's a little cuddling between friends, right?Besides, they're not just any friends, they're super megaBESTfriends!＿＿＿＿＿Opposite ofWarm.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 351





	Cold

"Ah, fuck."

Leon looks up when Raihan curses, the tall trainer digging his hands deeper into his jacket pockets and walking closer beside the ex-champion with a huff.

The smaller man lets out a faint snicker and receives a glare before a shudder wracks the gym leader's body body, making him curse again. Leon smiles as he reaches up and adjusts the scarf around Raihan's neck, snickering when the taller man grabs his wrist and nuzzles his hand for warmth.

"If you knew it was going to be colder than usual, you should have dressed warmer," Leon pinches the tip of Raihan's nose and receives a pout.

"These _are_ my warm clothes, Leon," he snaps back before opening his mouth wide for a feint bite. Leon laughs and fights to pull his hand away with a squee.

Uh-huh. Designer boots, skinny jeans and a turtleneck under a leather jacket. Plus a _very_ thin scarf and a sleek bag.

Warm clothes. Sure.

A litany of faint cellphone shutters are ignored as they play around on their way to Leon's flat, the streets of Wyndon not that much filled with people on an eventless Wednesday night.

Well, not as _eventless_ as before. That is- not with Galar's beloved Macro Cosmos Chairman and strongest gym leader acting like overgrown children in public. Most likely there will be pictures on Pidgetter uploaded any second now.

Leon doesn't mind, he's used to rumors popping up and surrounding him after all- what's more important right now is that he found time for his bestfriend and he finally gets to bask in the gym leader's company after weeks of planning to meet up.

They come across a cart that sells hot sweet potatoes and Leon happily orders fourteen, enough for him, Raihan and the rest of their combined Pokémon.

Arms wrap around Leon from behind and the school girl collecting their food pointedly looks away with a deep hue coloring her cheeks, her gloved hands shaking too much to properly fish out the soft potatoes with her metal tongs.

Years of acting for the audience and cameras have trained Leon enough for him to keep his face neutral in situations like these. Raihan's hot breath grazing his cheek and his body pressed up behind him doesn't bother him at all.

Externally, that is.

Internally, he's imagining himself decking a punching bag with a badly drawn, off-center (˘ω˘) on it and obliterating it over and over again.

"You're like a walking radiator," Raihan hushes out as he closes his eyes and sinks against Leon with a sigh, his hot breath visible in the cold night air and tickling the chairman's ear.

" _Mmh_ ," Leon accidentally lets out with a shudder, internally cursing as Raihan lets out a deep chuckle.

The school girl squeaks at the display before getting scolded by her grandma who pushes her out of the way and collects the food properly, apologizing to the two trainers for taking too long. The chairman takes the paper bag and gives Raihan his sweet potato, immediately trying to walk off and make his escape. The gym leader whines at the loss of contact before grabbing Leon's unoccupied arm, making the smaller trainer stop in his tracks.

"Your flat's the other way, silly," Raihan huffs with a fond smile before snaking his hand down and locking their fingers together, giving Leon a wink. Leon awkwardly laughs as he gets pulled to the _right_ direction, a series of excited mumbling and badly muffled squealing around them making him look down with pursed lips. He feels the gym leader squeeze his hand tighter and slightly flushes.

Raihan's been like this for some time now but... it's starting to get more noticeable with the company of cold months slowly approaching Galar as winter creeps closer.

Leon doesn't hate it. 

To be honest, he actually likes it a lot... which makes the sinking feeling in his stomach feel even worse.

They arrive in the building where Leon's flat is and the chairman lets the gym leader pull him towards the elevator, the taller man moving to stand behind him and immediately draping himself over the smaller trainer the moment he gets the chance, placing his chin on top of his rival's head with a hum.

The old lady in the elevator with them giggles before stepping off to her floor, causing the champion to frown yet again. Raihan doesn't seem to notice for some reason- well, either that or he thrives in the attention he's currently getting.

The bell dings, signalling them landing on their floor, and Raihan's the one who pushes past first, all but dragging Leon behind him as he makes a beeline to the champion's unit, punching in the passkey that he's known by heart for years.

"Ah!! Warmth!!" The gym leader _carefully_ deposits his bag on the door before diving onto the couch. A Charmander yips and runs to him, hopping to try and climb on to reach him. "Charmie! How have you been?" Raihan laughs as he lifts her up, the pokémon cheering and flailing her limbs around. Leon watches with a smile before turning and locking the door that Raihan left wide open.

"Looks like she missed you," the chairman huffs as he lets his pokémon out, receiving cheers as he gives them sweet potatoes one by one. Raihan coos at the Charmander before standing up again, making a show of throwing the baby up in the air and catching it several times. "Stop! If you keep doing that, she'll get used to it and will expect you to do it even when she gets big!" Leon playfully kicks the gym leader's leg as he takes the pokéballs under the dragon trainer's jacket and lets his team out, giving them the rest of the snacks.

"Naw!! Charmie's not gonna get big! Charmie's gonna stay like a baby forever! Right, Charmie?" Raihan coos at the baby and receives cheerful yips as he twirls and falls back down on the couch, laughing. "See? She agrees with her handsome dad."

Leon snorts and raises an eyebrow. " _Handsome_ _dad_? I wonder who that is?" He ponders out loud, going to the fridge and taking three packs of instant popcorn, depositing the contents in a tupperware container and closing the single-holed lid before putting it in the microwave. "Oh yeah! That's me! Which means she agrees to growing up and becoming a really strong Charizard!" The chairman returns to the living room and snatches Charmander from Raihan's hands, cradling the baby in his arms as she cheers upon receiving the last sweet potato.

"Aww, nooo! _I'm_ the handsome dad! You're the cute dad," the gym leader stands up with a laugh and coils his arms around Leon, humming as he presses their bodies flush. The chairman feels his cheeks warming up and purses his lips, heart practically leaping out of his chest- unseeing of the way Raihan eyes Flygon. The dragon pokémon nods before carefully taking Raihan's bag from the floor and flying off to the kitchen, Rotom phone in tow.

Charizard eyes the interaction and tilts his head in question, receiving a shushing motion from Goodra.

"R-raihan?" Leon lets out, peeking at said man when he feels his body gently swayed back and forth, the gym leader guiding him in a slow dance.

_"Lee?"_ Raihan lazily grins as he rests his head on Leon's shoulder, eyeing the way red decorates the chairman's face.

Leon opens his mouth only to close it again, mind running a thousand miles a minute. This- this feels different. Romantic, even- the chairman doesn't know what to do with himself and his palpitating heart doesn't really help him.

Charmie looks up and coos at him in question, reaching her tiny hand up to pat Leon's cheek. No doubt she can feel how fast the beating in Leon's chest is. The chairman just smiles to quell her worry, taking her hand and softly pressing it against his lips.

Raihan freezes, making Leon look over only to see the other practically melting at the sight, the gym leader pursing his lips before wrapping Leon tighter in his arms. "See, this is why _you're_ cute dad and not handsome dad," he sighs and Leon lets a chuckle escape him.

This atmosphere is... nice. He almost doesn't want it to end.

He feels guilty but he can't help wishing Raihan to be like this constantly, playful and cuddly even when the cold months are over.

But alas, that's impossible, huh? They're just bestfriends after all.

The microwave dings and makes both men jolt out of their thoughts. "Ah, that's the popcorn. Let me get it," dejected from the thought of needing to separate from Raihan, the chairman moves only to get stopped, the gym leader manhandling him back to the couch.

"Ack, no- no- it's fine. Duraludon can get it for you, yeah?" Raihan says, eyeing said pokémon and receiving a nod. Dragapult curiously eyes the awkward way the dragon trainer's team stands around before curiously following the steel pokémon to the kitchen, wondering what they're up to. A questioning look from Mr. Rime is sent towards Aegislash and the Steel-Ghost pokémon just shrugs.

Leon's hold around Charmie tightens a little once he's settled on Raihan's lap. _Raihan's lap._ Raihan actually placed _him_ on his _lap_. Is this a dream? Did he actually fall asleep on his office desk back in the Battle Tower? He's tempted to have Inteleon slap him just to make sure that he's awake but he also doesn't want him to do so just in-case this is really a dream.

If this is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up.

"Uh, anyways, you want to watch something?" Raihan tries, reaching for the remote that Turtonator helpfully hands him only for Leon to frown.

"But, Raihan, the popcorn isn't here yet," the chairman pouts, moving to look over the couch and peek at the kitchen only for his head to be stopped when a hand stills his chin. Leon feels his breathing stop when teal eyes glance down his lips for a split second before looking back up to his eyes.

Raihan smiles before handing him the remote. "It'll get here, just pick a movie you wanna watch," he assures, manevering Leon so that the chairman is sitting on the couch, in between Raihan's long legs.

_What._

Leon's hands are shaky as he presses the buttons on the remote, the device tightly clutched in his hands. He shuffles through the movie selection on Pokéflix but his mind doesn't really register anything on the screen. The only thing he can focus on is the way Raihan's chest is flush against his back, the legs moving to sit cross-legged to trap him in place, and the arms coiling around his waist.

Charmie perks up and hops off of Leon's lap, running towards Torkoal for who knows whatever reason that Leon can't comprehend, leaving only the two of them on the couch as he feels Raihan surround him.

_Arceus-_

"P-pretty cold, don't you think?" The chairman stutters out, looking for a means to escape. "I'll get some blankets from the guest roo-" he was about to try to leave when hands clutch on his knees, folding his legs against his chest as Raihan coils his arms and legs around him.

"I'm here. I'll keep you warm," Raihan says just beside his ear and Leon can't help but shudder. The gym leader snickers and shakes his head, probably knowing that Leon was just bullshitting reasons to escape from this constriction he placed him in.

The chairman's eyes dart around and meets eye contact with his Inteleon, only to receive a grin from said pokémon as he turns and pretends that he didn't catch his trainer silently asking him for help.

_Traitor!_

"That. Let's watch that," Raihan points out and Leon stops his mindless scrolling of the movie catalogue. It seems however that he must've scrolled a little too far down already because the gym leader reaches up to hold the chairman's shaky hands in his, pressing on the device using Leon's fingers to scroll back up instead of just taking it from him.

Leon hears an awed sound from Haxorus along with cheering from Mr. Rime and can't help but flush further, hiding his face behind his knees.

This is torture- how can he go back to acting normally now that he knows how _this_ feels? Everytime he'll sit on this same couch in the future, he won't be able to _not_ wish for Raihan to be here with him.

Raihan chooses an animated musical movie that seems to surround the theme of the sea, putting the remote down beside them before putting his arms back around Leon, distracting the chairman from the fact that Raihan _never_ chooses movies like this.

"The beach, huh..." he hums before looking down at Leon. "What do you think of the beach?" Raihan asks, making Leon jolt at the sudden attention.

_Crap, he wasn't even paying attention to the movie-_

"I-i think it's great! And, uh, the beach would be nice to go to, don't you think? Since it's really cold in Galar right now, it makes you just wanna escape and go somewhere warmer," he rambles, pursing his lips as he tries to focus on the movie and not the way Raihan's chest rises and falls against his back. Now that he actually _looks,_ the way they animated the water seems so alive.

The beach, huh... How long has it been since he actually got to relax at the beach?

He doesn't see the way Raihan grins against his shoulder. Charizard does though- and the pokémon jerks up from his seat on the floor as he looks around, realization slowly sinking in. Goodra rushes to his side and shushes him, a little bit panicky.

A call from Flygon makes Raihan look up and unlatch off of Leon, the chairman dropping his shoulders in disappointment. Guess that's the end of that short heaven, huh? Ah- and he wasn't even able to enjoy it fully due to his mind short-circuiting. Guess he'll just have to try and imagine it as much as he can when he goes to sleep alone tonight.

"Leon," a call of his name makes the chairman look at the gym leader- only to freeze. His golden eyes widen as a whole chocolate cake is presented to him, immediately perking up as he beams ear to ear.

The bowl of popcorn is deposited on the coffee table in-front of the tellie but Leon barely notices it, eyes focused on the plate he helps to hold. "Wha- when did you get this?" he asks in awe, immediately digging in once he gets a hold of a fork and happily squeeing in delight once the rich taste fills his mouth. The way it melts against his tongue makes him hum happily, taking another bite.

"It's been in my bag since I picked you up from the tower. Is it good?" Raihan asks and receives a happy nod, the gym leader snickering as he shakes his head and reaches forward to wipe the stray chocolate on the side of Leon's lip.

The chairman freezes when Raihan takes the finger into his mouth, licking his lips right after.

"Oh, _damn_ , it really _is_ good!" He laughs and grabs his own fork before taking a small bite for himself.

Leon feels his cheeks heat up before shaking his head and digging in more, the movie playing on the tellie basically forgotten.

The cake isn't that big so it isn't a surprise that Leon's absolutely demolishing it. Its layers have different kinds of chocolate too, making it not feel tiring to eat. There's different kinds of sliced berries delicately placed on top, making the flavours evolve depending on which one he takes with his every bite.

Raihan watches the other happily eat with a fond expression on his face, making Leon stop once he notices it, blinking.

"You're not eating," he lets out and receives a gentle grin.

"I already tasted it, right? 'Sides, I got it for you," he says, reaching forward to tuck some stray hair behind Leon's ear. The chairman flushes and frowns, looking down.

"That's unfair, you should eat some too," he grumbles, willing to make the heat in his cheeks disappear but to no avail. Raihan huffs in amusement.

_Don't make it weird._

Leon repeats in his head as he takes a bite-sized piece with his fork and offers it to the gym leader. Raihan's eyes widen, gazing down at the piece before looking back up at Leon, dumbfounded.

The chairman internally curses- he just told himself not to make it weird and here he is, immediately doing the opposite.

To his surprise, a slight flush decorates Raihan's face and he purses his lips before moving forward, taking the bite off of Leon's fork. "Still tastes good," he huffs. The chairman nods before taking another piece with his fork, offering it again. Raihan stills before laughing and shaking his head, eating off of Leon's fork _again_ before he's presented with another bite. "Pfft, Lee, what are you doing? I bought this for you," the gym leader grins wide before taking a piece with his own fork and offering it to Leon.

_Oh shit, oh fuck._

Leon purses his lips before moving forward, taking the bite. It tastes the same but he feels so damn happy for some sort of reason- so he takes a piece of the cake and tries to feed Raihan again.

The gym leader laughs out loud, unable to cover his mouth like the usual due to the plate in his hand.

This is so damn cheesy but Leon can't help but feel as if he's floating up the clouds. How ridiculous- he's not a child anymore but whatever this is that they're doing makes him feel all giddy inside.

Just as he takes another piece off to give Raihan, he notices something sticking out of the middle and stops.

"What's this?" He wonders out loud, poking it and realizing that it goes all the way across the cake, spanning horizontally on a single layer. "Wha- did they drop something while making it?" He frowns, slicing more of the cake and moving the pieces to the side. What greets him is a sheet of plastic with two pieces of something inside of it. Deliberately put in.

He blinks and looks up at Raihan only to see the gym leader grinning at him expectantly, urging him to continue. Leon curiously looks back down and tries to get some of the chocolate that got stuck on the plastic off of it, freezing once he could read the text on the papers inside.

Tickets to Alola. Two of them.

"Happy 6th monthsary," Raihan grins as Leon's entire world _stops_.

_Monthsary?_

_**Sixth?** _

_Wha-_

"Wuh?" Leon squeaks and receives the gym leader's laugh.

"Okay, yeah- I know, it's dumb. I'm not usually one to celebrate monthsaries and shit like this. I used to think they're dumb too but, _damn_ , can't help but be thankful everytime I just... I don't know, look at you, you know?" He lets out, resting the side of his head against the back of the couch.

Leon's jaw drops as his eyes shakily dart around to look at his team- who also have their mouths wide open in shock. Raihan's team, on the other hand, looks absolutely happy and excited for them, Goodra's even bouncing up and down as she claps.

"Raihan... you..." he starts only to trail off, not knowing what to say. Arceus, what _can_ he say? What can he ask without the question already answered by his own common sense?

_What is he talking about?_ Their sixth monthsary.

_Since when??_ Six months ago.

_They're together???_ Yes, apparently.

Which may be the reason why people are acting as if them playing around is normal, why tabloids and the like aren't approaching him asking about his lovelife as much as before, why his assistant is smiling at him sweetly with a _knowing look_ everytime he asks her if it's possible to clear up some of his schedule so that Raihan can visit. 

It's all obviously there, he and his team are the only ones to not know for some reason. What on earth happened six months ago to warrant Raihan- and everybody else- to think that they are together?

He lost the Championship Match seven months ago. He became the Macro Cosmos chairman a little soon after- six months ago... six months ago... Raihan went to the battle tower to fight him. And then...

Memories flood back in Leon's mind in waves, making his heart beat so fast in his chest it almost hurts.

Of course Raihan would think that they're together after that, Leon is such an idiot. After he selfishly-

"Leon? You okay?" Raihan nervously asks, breaking the chairman out of his stupor and cutting his thoughts short. Leon's mouth hangs open as he shakily exhales, eyes glassy. What was all these months of him uselessly pining for the gym leader for then?

_"Kiss me,"_ he lets out.

The gym leader freezes, eyes widening for a tad bit before grinning and cupping Leon's face in his hands, surging forward. The chairman moans when their lips meet, eyes fluttering close as he opens his mouth and welcomes Raihan's tongue in.

Goodra carefully moves to take the demolished chocolate cake from in-between them to put on the coffee table just in time for Raihan to push forward more, caging Leon's head between his arms when the chairman falls down the couch. Leon hums at the taste of the cake they were eating earlier, shivers at the feeling of one of Raihan's hands traveling against his side, and moans at the push of the gym leader's tongue against his own. He reels as Raihan absolutely takes over his senses, trapping him as he drowns in the gym leader's affection.

They part with a wet sound, panting against each other's mouths as Leon's eyes flutter open to meet Raihan's.

"Does this mean that you're okay with the two of us going to Alola?"

Leon laughs before moving to reach his arms up, coiling them around the gym leader's neck.

"Yes."

The pokémon around them cheer and they both jolt, whipping their heads to look at their teams. Ack, right, they practically forgot that they were even there.

Raihan was about to move to sit up again when Leon pulls, refusing to let him go. "Not yet," the chairman hushes out, biting his lip as his cheeks flush a little, eyeing the gym leader with doe eyes.

_Who can say no to that?_

"Ahh~ the king gets what he wants, I guess," Raihan snickers before dipping down and meeting Leon's lips again, planning to ravish him until the chairman gets tired of him.

_~6 months ago~_

Cold.

How odd. It's just been a month after the gym challenge but he feels freezing. Summer is blowing its hot winds outside, keeping the surroundings nice and warm and yet-

Deep down, Raihan feels so damn cold.

He smiles for the children he defeats on his way to the top. The youngsters were all absolutely excited to meet him in the battle tower of all places- no need to get them affected by his damp mood. The only reason he's here after all is because he heard from the new champion that if you defeat enough of them, the chairman will be the final roadblock for you to defeat, allowing normal trainers to have a chance to go against him unlike the exclusivety of the battle back when said man was the champion.

"Well done, challeng- _wha_ \- Raihan?!"

The beam on Leon's face upon seeing him makes his heart ache- 

The formal clothing Leon is wearing is making his heart ache- the usual mop of purple mussy hair being combed down properly makes his heart ache- everything about Leon in general right now is just making his heart ache.

Unlike the earlier matches where the children stayed in their place upon seeing him, the chairman proves himself to have less self discipline because here he is, running towards Raihan at full speed with his arms outstretched.

"Raihan!!"

The wind gets knocked out of the gym leader's lungs, causing him to cough as he pats Leon's back.

"Raihan, how are you? It's been so long! We didn't get to fight during the finals like always, huh? I'm glad you're here! We can-" _this and that and battle this and battle that._ Leon rambles to his heart's content, arms locked around the gym leader's waist as the taller trainer's chest feels so much colder than ever.

Right, he only cares about him because of the intensity of the fights. Nothing else, of course.

"Glad you're excited. I'm itching to battle you too," he lies- but it's alright. Anything to be at the receiving end of that bright smile.

Leon happily affirms his excitement before jogging back up to his earlier position, ready to battle.

Battling Leon, as always, keeps his adrenaline pumping. Soon enough, the earlier cold in him has been replaced by a searing, longing heat- it gets him going and yet it hurts at the same time.

_This could have been them in the finals._

_If only he was stronger._

_If only he was better._

_Some rival he turned out to be-_

Raihan loses. No one's surprised. 

...Except Leon for some reason.

He's ready to go back home, wallow again in his defeat and move on- but, surprisingly, the chairman walks up to him after everything's done, golden eyes looking up with badly veiled concern.

"Do you want to have tea with me?"

_No, he doesn't._

So he goes down to Leon's office to have tea. Why? Because Raihan is physically incapable of saying no to him. The scent of lavender calms his nerves somehow but not fully, what with being with the champi... the ex-champion completely alone in said man's office.

"Something up? You were distracted earlier," the chairman asks, eyeing him from behind his teacup.

Raihan's mouth is open before he could stop it.

"Are we still rivals?" He asks, blinking at himself upon realizing that he actually said it out loud. The room was still for a few beats before the sound of Leon's chair roughly being pushed back breaks the silence. 

Raihan chooses not to look at Leon's face. He doesn't know if he'd like what he'll see there.

"Of course we are," Leon strongly says, as if he's offended that Raihan was even questioning otherwise. The gym leader just sighs, leaning against the chairman's desk behind him and leaving his cup of tea on it.

"What for? You have the battle tower now. You can fight whomever as much as you want, even the new champion herself. You've pushed yourself so much farther above me and found someone who can rival you so much better. I'm just some pebble trying to force myself into asphalt or something," he lets out only to hear furious stomps resound in the room. Soon enough, Leon is in-front of him, glaring.

"Don't say that," the chairman angrily grits his teeth, golden eyes searing.

Raihan's shoulders slump in defeat. "It's the truth," he laughs weakly in depreciation. "Maybe I should just look for a new rival to-" he starts only to cough when the air in his lungs gets knocked out again, a pair of arms winding around him as Leon pushes himself against him, trapping his body against the desk. The chairman's head slots easily under Raihan's chin and the gym leader raises his arms, unknowing of where to put them.

"You're mine!"

Leon looks up with glassy eyes, making Raihan's world feel like it's closing in and suffocating him.

"You're mine- And only mine! So- so don't think about being a rival to anybody else," the chairman hides his face against Raihan's shoulder, squeezing the gym leader's body tighter.

Raihan's deafening heartbeat echoes in his own ears, pounding relentlessly against his ribcage as if his heart is trying to tear out of his skin and leap out of his chest.

_"Mine,"_ a last shaky whisper leaves Leon and Raihan feels as if the floor is about to collapse under his feet.

"Yours," the gym leader echoes and receives a tiny nod, a soft sniff leaving the other and making Raihan's soul snap back into his body from wherever it soaring high above the clouds just now. "Yours," he repeats, coiling his arms around the smaller trainer and squeezing him tight, not planning to let go anytime soon. "Yours. _Yours_ ," he chants over and over as if casting a spell, pressing his nose against the chairman's hair and inhaling his shampoo's flowery scent.

A wet laugh leaves Leon as he presses his face against the gym leader's jacket, the taller man not missing how the garment dampens a little. "Raihan, you sound like a broken record," he snickers.

Raihan could feel the wild beating of the chairman's chest against his and sighs as he closes his eyes, closing in on himself and pulling the smaller trainer in impossibly closer. _"Yours,"_ he whispers more, the edge of his lip tilting up a little upon feeling Leon shyly nod again. He presses a soft kiss on the side of the chairman's head and sighs, letting himself sink against the desk behind him as he closes his eyes.

"And you're mine," he follows and feels Leon's breath hitch.

He doesn't receive a worded reply but the arms hugging him tighter and the hands clutching on the back of his clothes like a lifeline seem to be a good enough answer.

Raihan doesn't know when exactly it happened but he realizes that he doesn't feel so cold anymore.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember my first kbdn/RaiLeon fic? Yeah, I tried to experiment about what ifs and this happened! 
> 
> ✨Hope you enjoyed!✨


End file.
